Ketika 'R' Menjadi 'L'
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: sehun menangis histeris ketika tidur. Dan itu karna dia bermimpi cadel huruf 'r' dan Mimpi itu berlanjut sampai dia terbangun/"coba kau ucapkan huruf 'r!"/ "ELLLLLLLLLLL!"/"huwaaaaaaa! Aku tidak mau cadel 'L!"/ hunhan, yaoi aka boys love aka BL aka Shounen-ai, ff gaje, typo bertebaran, Bahasa tidak baku, penuh dengan kecadelan, DLDR! Review please


Title: Ketika 'R' menjadi 'L'

Author: Wu Fan Girls _aka _Puterr

Genre: comedy (?) and others

Rated: Teen *tenang… yadongnya author lagi gak kumat kok*

Main Cast: HunHan, Anak TK(?), Cenayang GaJe, Dokter GaJe, OC Yeo In (cameo), Member EXO yang lain, and others

Summary: sehun menangis histeris ketika tidur. Dan itu karna dia bermimpi cadel huruf 'r' dan Mimpi itu berlanjut sampai dia terbangun/_"coba kau ucapkan huruf 'r'!"/ "ELLLLLLLLLLL!"/"huwaaaaaaa! Aku tidak mau cadel 'L'!"/ _hunhan, yaoi aka boys love aka BL aka Shounen-ai, ff gaje, typo bertebaran, Bahasa tidak baku, penuh dengan kecadelan, DLDR! Review please~

.

.

.

**A/n: Annyeong! Bertemu lagi dengan author super gaje disini. Oh ya, sebenarnya semua ff author itu udah Pernah ditulis di buku tulis author dan membiarkan beberapa temen author yang suka baca ff buat baca. Kalau tanggapannya bagus ya dipublish, kalo gak ya dirombak ulang sampe' dapet tanggapan bagus. Well, ff ini ide nya kepikiran pas gak ada kerjaan di rumah dan mikirin ancaman dari sekolah yang gak selesai-selesai *author anak nakal* gak nyambung emang. Tapi ya namanya juga ide. Selalu datang di saat yang tak terduga. Contohnya aja banyak yang dapet ide pas lagi di wc *ini kenapa jadi nyambung ke wc?* intinya ff ini murni ide dari otak author. Kalo ada kemiripan dg ff lain *mungkin* mohon dimaafkan. Tapi ff ini bukan plagiat loh…**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Dorm EXO-K

Hari ini sebenarnya baru dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu dan ini masih pagi. Tapi entah kenapa sehun tiba-tiba terbangun dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Padahal hari ini mereka sedang free. Free yang sebenarnya. Free dari latihan ataupun job. Sangat langka bukan? Dan manajer-hyung telah menyuruh untuk tidur sepuasnya hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa sehun tak bisa tidur. Daripada kedip-kedip mata gaje dikamar lebih baik Bangun, mandi, dan menonton tv kan? Biasanya pagi hari 'kan penuh dengan anime. Sepertinya menyenangkan

**Sehun POV**

Hari ini dorm mathih thangat thepi. Sebenarnya aku mathih ingin tidur. Tapi entah kenapa jadi Bangun dan gak bitha buat tidur lagi. Mathih pengen tidur tau!

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Ha? Tamu thepagi ini? Yang benar thaja? Daripada aku marah-marah thendiri lebih baik aku lihat thiapa yang datang. Benar 'kan?

_Krieeeett! _

Tak ada orang? Ck! Menyebalkan!

Thaat aku mau berbalik. Eh! Ada map coklat bethar diatath karpet. Kotor tau! Aku mathuk dan mengunci pintunya tanpa menutup pintunya *lah?* dan duduk didepan tv yang thudah kumatikan

Thurat ini terlalu bethar dengan tulithan 'Untuk Sehun'. Ithinya Cuma tulithan tangan. Mana tulithannya ala ceker ayam pula. Athtaga…

'_annyeong thehunnie… _*oh ya, suratnya ini sehun yang baca. Jadi cadel nya tetep*

_Pelkenalkan nama ku Yeo In. thejujulnya aku tidak tel-lalu menyukai boyband kalian. Hanya thaja, thahabat-ku thuka thekali dengan kalian, apalagi denganmu, thehun. Dia thangat thuka dengan akthen _*aksen maksudnya*_ cadelmu. Dia juga belhalap kau cadel huluf 'l' _*maksudnya r*_ juga. Jadi kuhalap kau thudah cadel 'l' _*maksudnya r*_ thekalang. Telima kathih. Pelmintaan telakhilnya adalah membuatmu cadel 'l' _*maksudnya r* *R: dari tadi sibuk nambahin maksudnya mulu si author!*_ Annyeong^^ thalam manith. Yeo In'_

Makthud dali thulat ini apa thih? Lebih baik aku tanya kyungthoo-hyung thaja

"hyung ileona! Palli ileona! Kyungthoo-hyung~"

**Sehun POV End!**

**.**

"hyung ileona! Palli ileona! Kyungthoo-hyung~" sehun mengguncang tubuh kyungsoo sampai dia terbangun

"eemmhh… ada apa sehunnie?" kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya

"aku mau tanya hyung. Makthud dali thulat ini apa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis nya heran

'_sejak kapan sehun cadel 'r'? setahuku dia Cuma cadel 's''_

"sehunnie. Sejak kapan kau cadel 'r'?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"mwo?" sehun ikut heran

"coba kau ucapkan huruf 'r'!" titah kyungsoo

"ELLLLL!" sehun panik, dia tidak mau cadelnya bertambah!

"ELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" kali ini sehun benar-benar… PANIK!

"ELLL-mmpphh!" kyungsoo menutup mulut sehun paksa. Dia cukup membuat keributan

"diam sehunnie! Kau bisa membuat semua orang di dorm terbangun!"

"thilleo! Aku tidak mau cadel 'l'! THIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUU!" dan sehun mulai histeris

.

.

"ada apa dengannya? Kenapa berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanya suho di samping ranjang. Kini semua member exo-k berada dikamar suho dan sehun. Ini karna sehun berteriak histeris dalam keadaan tidur. Dan ini baru jam 2 dini hari.

"hoooaaammmhhh… emmhh… yeollieh… aku masih –hoaammhhh- ngantuk…" Baekhyun berada di pelukan Chanyeol. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat. Chanyeol pun tanpa ragu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyenderkan dirinya di dekat pintu kamar

"setelah ini kita tidur lagi, baekki. Tenanglah" tenang Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai coklat Kemerahan Baekhyun. Berusaha membuatnya senyaman mungkin

"sehun kenapa sih, hyung?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah sehun yang masih tertidur

"tolong aku! Kumohon! Thiapa thaja! Tolong aku!" teriak sehun. Piyamanya sudah tak karuan. Penuh dengan peluh yang mengucur. Sepertinya… sehun Mimpi buruk.

"sehunnie! Ireona! Palli ireona! Sehun!" kyungsoo mulai berusaha membangunkan sehun. Tapi tak ada hasil yang Berarti, sehun tetap saja tidur. Bahkan teriakannya kali ini lebih kencang dan terdengar lebih panik dari yang sebelumnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun turun tangan untuk membangunkan sehun. Dia benar-benar ingin tidur dan suho melarang mereka semua untuk tidur sebelum sehun terbangun *oh ya, kejadian surat itu Mimpi lho ya*

PLAKK! PLAKK!

"SEHUN! PPALI IREONA!"

Dua tamparan sukses melayang dari tangan Baekhyun ke kedua pipi sehun. dan lihatlah kini sehun langsung terduduk dan Bangun

"kyungthoo-hyung!~" sehun langsung menangis dan memeluk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung balas memeluk dan menenangkan sehun. Mengelus rambut dan Punggung sehun lembut dan berperasaan layaknya seorang eomma.

"kau kenapa, hm? Cerita saja pada hyung mu ini" ujar kyungsoo lembut. Kai yang berada disamping kyungsoo memasang muka cemberut. Dia cemburu.

"aku belmimpi cadel huluf 'l' *maksudnya r* dan kini aku benal-benal cadel 'l'. huwaaaaa!"

"bwahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa seluruh member membahana dikamar itu. kai sudah ngakak gegulingan Sementara kyungsoo hanya menahan tawanya. Takut sehun menangis lebih kencang lagi. Semua member tak menyangka hadiah sehun kali ini dari tuhan adalah cadel 'r'

"jangan ketawa, hyung! Huwaaaaaa…!" sehun menangis hingga sejam kemudian. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah mengajak Chanyeol ke kamar duluan untuk tidur. Sementara kai dan suho tidur dikamar kai-kyungsoo dan kini tinggal sehun yang masih menangis dan kyungsoo yang bingung bagaimana cara menyenangkan sehun

'_ah! Bagaimana kalau telepon luhan-hyung saja? Ah tidak! Video call saja!'_

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi luhan

"hyung! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Ini tentang sehun!" tanpa ada basa-basi

"_eh? Ada apa? Kenapa? Sehun kenapa? Ini masih sangat pagi, kyungsoo-ah!" _

"lebih baik kau bicara sendiri dengan sehun, hyung. Sebentar ya" kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya pada sehun. Sehun menatap nya bingung hingga kyungsoo membisikkan kata _'ini dari luhan-hyung' _setelah ponsel nya Diterima, kyungsoo meninggalkan ponselnya dan tidur di ranjang yang bereda dengan sehun. Dia masih sangat mengantuk

"_kau kenapa, hunnie?" _nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di ucapan luhan

"aku cadel huluf 'l' hyung! Aku bingung haluth bagaimana! Thatu bulan lagi kita comeback, hyung!" sehun panik lagi

'_sepertinya usahaku untuk menenangkan sehun tadi sia-sia. Ya sudahlah… aku mau tidur saja' _–kyungsoo-

"_tenang hunnie. Aku nanti pagi akan sampai di seoul. Tunggu ya! Sekarang kau tidurlah dan jangan menangis lagi. Arraseo? Saranghaeyo… jaljayo!" _luhan mengakhiri telpon tersebut

"nado thalanghae, luhannie" dan setelah itu sehun tertidur dengan damai di alamnya

.

.

"hyung, kenapa kita ke taman kanak-kanak?" dan disinilah mereka. Sehun dan luhan berada didepan sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Dan luhan memang sengaja mengajak sehun kesini

"apa kau punya thepupu yang thekolah dithini, hyung?" sehun bertanya lagi. Dia tak diberi petunjuk apapun dari luhan mengapa mereka kesini

"disini kita akan menyembuhkan cadel mu, hunnie~" luhan menarik sehun masuk ke sebuah kelas yang sedang diajar oleh seorang yeoja dan berisi anak-anak yang yeoja semua. Sepertinya yang mengajar masih SMA

"makthudmu dikelath ini, hyung?"

"tentu saja! Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal ini!" setelah berbicara dengan guru yang mengajar tadi akhirnya luhan mengambil alih kelas. Luhan sebagai 'guru sehari' dan sehun sebagai 'anak tk sehari'

"Annyeong semuanya! Selamat pagi! Hari ini Oppa akan jadi guru kalian dan namja disebelah Oppa ini akan menjadi teman kalian sehari. Boleh?" luhan sangat riang dan semangat ketika mengajar. Membuat sehun lupa sesaat tentang masalah cadelnya

"Ne! songsaenim!" anak-anak pun tak kalah semangat menjawab. Wajah dan tatapan mereka seperti mengatakan kedua-oppa-itu-tampan-sekali

"oh ya, perkenalkan dulu. Namaku Lu Han. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lu-songsaeng dan disebelah ku ini namanya-"

"namaku Oh Thehun. Thalam kenal themuanyaa!" sehun sekarang ikut riang dan semangat ala anak tk. Luhan ikut tersenyum melihatnya

.

.

"kita ke baris selanjutnya! Ucapkan setelah oppa.. 'L'!"

"ell!" seru anak-anak tersebut semangat. Sementara sehun hanya mengucapkan dengan lesu di meja belakang

"sekarang.. 'M'!" ujar luhan

"emm!"

" 'N'! 'O'! 'P'!" luhan sangat merindukan saat seperti ini. Saat mengajar anak-anak

"enn! Oo! Pe!" anak-anak disana juga sangat mudah diajar

" 'R'! 'S'! 'T'!" ujar luhan dan menunjuk huruf-huruf di papan

"er! –ell- es! –eth- te!" suara sehun yang cadel tetep nyempil disana. Membuat luhan mengerutkan alisnya

'_padahal anak tk saja tidak se-cadel itu. kenapa dia bisa secadel itu?'_

.

"sampai jumpaa!" luhan dan sehun melambaikan tangannya pada anak-anak yang mulai memasukki bis sekolah

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan kunjungan kita ke tk kali ini?" tanya luhan ketika semua anak-anak pulang. Mereka masih duduk-duduk disana

"…" tak ada jawaban. Sehun hanya murung dan menundukkan kepalanya

"kau kenapa?" luhan bingung dan perlahan mendekati luhan

"bahkan anak tk thaja tidak cadel 'eth'. Kenapa aku jadi cadel 'ell' juga?" gumam sehun pelan yang masih terdengara oleh luhan. Dengan sigap luhan berdiri dan menarik sehun untuk berdiri. Dan menarik tangan sehun ke suatu tempat

"eh, hyung! Kita mau kemana?" tanya sehun kaget dan bingung

"kita akan ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

"andwaee! Aku tidak mau mathuk! Aku takut di thuntik! Aku takut! Luhannie-hyung! Jangan memakthaku!" sehun menahan tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa oleh luhan di pintu ruangan seorang dokter. Dia takut disuntik!

"siapa yang bilang kau akan disuntik?! Cepat masuk! Hunnie! Jangan membuatku melakukan apapun untuk memaksamu masuk!" ancam luhan. Oh tuhan, ada apa dengan anak ini?

"thilleo!" sehun merentangkan tangannya di kedua sisi pintu. Sementara luhan memeluk pinggang sehun dan Menariknya kedalam ruangan

"baiklah. Jika ini mau mu akan aku turuti" luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Mendorong sehun keluar dan menahannya di dinding disamping pintu

"eh? Kau kenapa, hyung?" sehun bingung… dan takut

"…" tak ada jawaban dari luhan. Luhan hanya mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di perut sehun yang rata. Dan…

"athtaga, hyung! Geli hyung! Geli! Hentikan! Ahh! Geli thekali! Cepat hentikan!" dan gelitikan hebat luhan keluarkan untuk sehun. Nada suara sehun saja sudah seperti ingin menangis

"aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau masuk!" luhan masih semangat menggelitiki perut sehun

"i-iya! Aku akan mathuk! Tapi… hentikan dulu! Hahaha! Geli hyung!"

.

"jadi bagaimana, dok? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya luhan begitu sehun selesai diperiksa dengan serius

"tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Semuanya baik-baik saja" ujar dokter itu yang kita samarkan namanya menjadi kucrit *emang ini acara investigasi apa?*

"hah? Lalu bagaimana cadel ku bitha beltambah kalau tak ada mathalah?" kini sehun yang bertanya

"mungkin ini bukan masalah medis" ujar si kucrit *R: beneran di panggil kucrit nih?*

"oh begitu. Kalau begitu kami pami, dok. Terima kasih atas bantuannya"

.

.

"lalu kita bagaimana, hyung~ aku tidak mau cadel lagi~ matha' cadel dilual *maksudnya diluar* mathalah medith? Aku 'kan cadel, bukan kena thantet *maksudnya santet*! Thepeltinya doktelnya yang kena thantet!" sehun mencak-mencak gaje di taman rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba luhan menarik tangannya –lagi-

"ki-kita akan kemana, hyung?" tanya sehun bingung

"kita akan ke cenayang!"

.

"aku tidak mau mathuk, hyung. Tempat ini thelam *maksudnya seram* thekali… aku takut" bisik sehun yang memeluk lengan luhan erat

"astaga, hunnie! Kau sudah 21 tahun! Jangan penakut seperti ini! Lepaskan tanganku!" luhan menarik tangannya kasar

"tapi hyung~ matha' takut tidak boleh?"

"tidak boleh!"

.

"apa kau Pernah bermimpi aneh, wahai anak muda?" tanya halmonie yang berpenampilan super 'aneh' itu. bahkan luhan dan sehun disuruh untuk Memakai gelang khusus

Kini mereka berada diruang praktek dari seorang cenayang yang sudah terkenal akan ramalan dan solusi nya. Dan luhan pun terpikir untuk membawa sehun kesini. Ya… siapa tau ada solusi nya 'kan?

"JAWAB AKU, NAK!" teriak orang halmonie itu tiba-tiba *maaf kalo tulisan halmonie nya salah* #deepbow

"mi-mimpi aneh the-thepelti a-apa?" jujur saja, sehun takut. Bahkan pegangan tangannya di lengan luhan semakin erat

"jangan keras-keras! Sakit tau, hunnie!" protes luhan

"a-ah… mian"

"Mimpi tentang cadelmu, nak! Cadelmu!" *CADELMUU! #PLAK!

"a-aku belmimpi dapat thulat dali fanth _*maksudnya fans* _yang ingin aku cadel huluf 'L' dan thetelah kau baca thulatnya aku benal-benal jadi cadel thampai thekalang" jelas sehun

"oh… kalau begitu… kau harus menunggu hingga surat itu datang dan membebaskan mu dari cadelmu itu, nak" ucap halmonie itu tenang

"oh… kami mengerti… kalau begitu kami pamit dulu"

.

.

Krieeettt!

Plak!

"appo~" sehun mengusap hidungnya. Baru saja dia masuk dorm dan menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah map coklat 'menyapa' hidungnya dengan sangat 'ramah'

"hehehe… mian sehunnie. Ada surat untukmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil cengengesan

"lebih baik kita ke balkon saja dulu, hunnie. Disini ramai sekali" luhan menarik sehun ke balkon rumah

.

"bial aku thaja yang baca, hyung" sela sehun ketika luhan ingin membaca suratnya

"ah baiklah" luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke sehun. Memberikan amplop

"'_annyeong thehunnie! Kau mathih ingat dengan Yeo In? yang membeli _*memberi maksudnya* _mu thulat yang membuatmu cadel 'L'. hehehe… mianhae sehunnie. Aku balu thadal kalau cadel 'L' itu thangat mengganggu mu. Jadi aku belniat untuk mengembalikan dilimu thepelti themula. Dan thahabat ku juga bilang kalau ini membuat mu melasa lisih _*maksudnya risih* _dan dengan ini aku melepaskan cadel 'L' mu. Kuharap kau thudah tidak cadel 'R' lagi. Annyeong! Thalam manith. Yeo In'" _sehun bingung dan menatap luhan. Luhan menatap dengan mata berbinar

"kenapa kau melihatku thepelti itu, hyung?" sehun bingung Sementara luhan sudah sangat bahagia. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. Raut wajah kebahagiaan sangat terlihat disana

"coba kau ucapkan huruf 'R', hunnie!" pinta luhan semangat

"errrrrrr! Ommo! Aku thudah tidak cadel 'r' lagi, hyung. Huwaaaaaa! Gomawo, hyung!" sehun memeluk luhan erat dan luhan membalasnya tak kalah erat. Saking bahagia nya mereka 'sampai meloncat-loncat sambil berpelukan

"sama-sama, hunnie!"

.

.

"mereka… kenapa?"

"entahlah"

.

.

#End#

.

.

**review juseyo...**


End file.
